The CHAVI-ID will be established as an integrated, priority-setting consortium with major components at multiple participating institutions and substantial NIH programmatic involvement in a collaborative partnership role with the Awardee to advance the science. Therefore, the Operations and Management Scientific Research Support Component (SRSC) is designed to function across institutional and geographic boundaries to provide the administrative activities that allow successful scientific collaboration and flow of resources. For efficiency of operations, the overall administrative and scientific management will be centralized, with the Operations and Management SRSC based at The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI), the Sponsoring Institution. The SRSC will be overseen by the CHAVI-ID Director and an on-site experienced Chief Operating Officer will dedicate 100% effort to managing CHAVI-ID administrative activities. An Operations Team will function on the premise of flexibility, as evolving scientific priorities and collaborative demands are to be expected during the extended period of the award. However, the flexibility will not be at the expense of efficiency or responsiveness to the needs of the collaborating scientific institutions. This management structure will effectively leverage the associated resources and program offices offered by TSRI. The Specific Aims of the SRSC are: Aim 1: To establish a highly efficient operations and management structure that will provide essential support services to all CHAVI-ID investigators and leverage available resources at the sponsoring and collaborating institutions Aim 2: To assist the flow of information and scientific collaboration between CHAVI-ID Focus Teams by supporting meeting, teleconference, and information technology demands Aim 3: To implement the decisions of the CHAVI-ID Director and Leadership regarding direction of the Strategic Plan, allocation of future funding support, and changing composition of the group of collaborating CHAVI-ID scientists.